Valkyr Cyanin
- Highblood Attire= }} |-|Dream ▾= - Torso= - Legs= }} |-|God Tier ▾= - Hood up = - Hood down = }} |imagewidth = 214 |caption = ( THAT is ALREADY a THING you COD sucker! ) |aka = Gallderpfishdicks Ponponponweiponsson |symbol = Triquetra |title = Heir of Blood |age = 8 Solar Sweeps |screenname = abasiveVassal |client = Trollian |style = ( EVERY other WORD is UPPERCASE with BARELY any PUNCTUATION surrounded BY parentheses ) |dreamer = Human Derse and Troll Prospit |specibus = Spearkind |modus = Swordplay |relations = ♦ Vetala Nirgal ♠ BetaTimeline!Future!Damien ♥/♠ Karrae Vikeri |home = Highblood Castle Hive |planet = Land Of Growth And War |like = Being Condescending |hate = Most trolls lower on the haemospectrum |music = Theme: Dispossession - Northlane Strife! with Craig: Your Betrayal - Bullet for my Valentine Rise Up: Turisas - Stand Up And Fight General Strife!: My Will Be Done - Unearth }} Valkyr Cyanin is a HuGE JERK born unto the sign of the Triquetra, one of the highest land-dwelling signs in the haemospectrum. As such, he has a tendency to be quite DICKISH, volatile and unpredictable, however is A TOTAL DOUCHE towards friends and acquaintances. He often can unnerve of these however, due to his strange fascination with Blood and all its properties (not as strange when considering his class) and this comes off as creepy to a lot of people. He switches between two styles of modus, the swordplay modus, and the array modus, as the swordplay modus is very helpful for keeping his combat skills at the ready. The swordplay modus looks like a regular array modus, however selecting something from the sylladex requires him to engage in Strife! with a warrior that hides in the c aptchalogue cards. Only after it is defeated, will he acquire the item he was wishing to take out. His modus randomly swaps between array and swordplay, so he will never know when to expect a fight. Personality To quote a few compadre's of Valkyr's, he is often described as a "bone bulge" and a "massive asshole" and also a variety of other pastry-related insults (courtesy of Azaea) because of his tendency to be a massive asshole to anyone he considers to be beneath him. He only displays affections towards his moirail, Vetala Nirgal and his sister, Gwen Owen, and is often strict towards them as well. He speaks calmly and politely unless riled up (which is constant), and is not helped by the fact that other trolls seem to find enjoyment from causing this. Relationships Valkyr's relationships are mostly centred around Kismeses due to his highly skilled ability to "piss everyone off ROYALLY". However, since his fraternisation with humans is all but impossible to avoid, this can go unrequited, due to humans having no fucking clue what he is on about. Matespritship Valkyr has a matespritship with a human named Craig Davidson after this human kills his kismesis at the time, Altbetadamien. How this works is pretty much up to interpretation as of yet because who the fuck knows what is even going on. He also has (possibly) unrequited flushed feelings for Lachlan, the matesprit of Ally McFly which has led to many confrontations and possible black feelings between Valkyr and Ally. Moirallegiance Valkyr shares a mutual Moirallegiance with Vetala Nirgal, a mutant limeblood who he has shown a strange liking to, even if she technically is lower on the blood caste than him. Auspisticism As yet unfilled Kismesissitude Valkyr has quite a few irons in the fire with this quadrant, due to his aforementioned ability of "pissing everybody off". He has a kismesis relationship for a brief period with Altbetadamien, however, after he is slain by his future matesprit Craig, Valkyr soon develops black feelings for Ally McFly over Lachlan. Ally attempts to call these unrequited but no one believes her. Azaea may also have black feelings towards Valkyr due to his killing of her lusus which she repays him for in turn, but this is as yet, undecided. Vacillation Valkyr and Karrae are currently vacillating between red and black romance, due to his infuriating nature. It's all very cute. Dream Self (selves) While most players of SBurb typically only ever have one dream self, or at most two e.g. Sollux Captor, Valkyr is unique in his separation of his two halves, his legs are, to all intents and purposes, a human Derse dreamer, and his torso and head are a troll Prospit dreamer. His legs are not any less mobile however, since Valkyr is a Hero of Blood, he keeps connections to not only these body parts, but any that may be ripped off at any stage. The reason for this strange separation is yet unknown, however you can be assured shenanigans are involved. When he god tiers, it has been confirmed that two god tiers are created, but one of them will be doomed. Siblings Siblings are trolls with the same blood colour that are sometimes assigned to the same lusus. This occured with one Gwen Owen, and as such, Valkyr is her older brother. God Tier Valkyr, having not only a waking self but also two half dream selves, can achieve god tier twice, however, his waking self is killed early on through unfortunate events, and hence his dream selves wake up on their respective planets. He shortly afterward achieves God tier on his prospitian side or his top half, which allows ]him to hold open the rift that is caused by Zulf to create the Stitch. Category:Tits Category:Trolls Category:Player